


These Things Have A Way Of Working Out

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M, Minor Jackbum, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Mark needs someone to tutor. Youngjae is failing English.'These things have a way of working out'- A Chinese philosopher (aka Jackson Wang)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, so I wanted to post this as one long one shot but I'm breaking it up. I'll probably merge it later tho and edit this note then. 
> 
> It has been 2 years since I started writing on ao3 and it has been so cool because y'all are so nice *cries* Thank you to everyone who has ever read, commented, liked my fics. Your support has left my feels in a cast.

_"I think you need a tutor, Youngjae-ah."_ Professor Kim's words played on loop inside Youngjae's head.

“Where am I supposed to find a tutor?” Youngjae lamented out loud. Most tutors, especially English tutors were insanely expensive and he did not have that kind of money on him. He was already more or less buried in student debt, thank you very much.

“Hey, Youngjae-ah.” A bright voice called out.

Youngjae looked up to see Jackson Wang, the TA. The elder man was always bright and bubbly and their similar natures had caused the two to bond over a short period of time. (Plus the fact that Jackson had a huge crush on Youngjae’s roommate who was in the same year as Jackson, Im Jaebum. But thinking about those two and their motherload of unresolved sexual tension made Youngjae throw up a little in his mouth, so he preferred not to.)

“You look down little man, what’s up?” Jackson asked with a quirked eyebrow. Despite his obnoxious personality, the blonde was really good at picking up emotions or maybe Youngjae was just an open book like everyone said.

“Professor Kim says I should get a tutor, but I really don’t think I can afford one.” Youngjae explained desolately.

Jackson’s eyes lit up instantly “That’s great news.” He said, grabbing Youngjae’s hands in excitement.

“Me, being buried in debt is exciting to you?” Youngjae asked dryly, making a mental note to tell Jaebum all of Jackson’s worst habits that night.

Jackson laughed, “No no, my friend Mark, he’s taking his degree in Education, he’s been talking about trying to get some experience, preferably on campus. He’d probably be interested…and do it for free.” He explained.

Youngjae instantly deleted his mental note. “That’s amazing hyung!” he exclaimed.

“You’d probably have to pay for some coffee, or maybe a lot of coffee. He’s kind of a coffee addict.” Jackson mused. 

“Ah, anyway I’ll give you his number.” Jackson said pulling out his phone. Youngjae gulped, taking out his phone as well. Phone calls, especially with strangers were not his forte. He always got nervous and ended up rambling. Once Jaebum asked him to order dinner and came back 5 minutes later to find Youngjae animatedly explaining why unicorns weren’t just horses with horns to whoever was on the other side.  Unsurprisingly from then the elder handled all the phone calls.

He stopped for a moment “Or if you’re nervous about calling him, I can set it up and I’ll tell you when and where to go?” Jackson offered.

“Yes thank you hyung.” Youngjae exclaimed, wrapping Jackson in a hug. He made a new mental note to sing odes about how amazing Jackson when Jaebum was in the room.

******

Mark sighed and removed his glasses as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

“Hey Jackson, what’s up? I’m kind of busy.” Mark said in a hushed tone, grateful that the lenient librarian was on duty.  He would step out but that would mean losing his table. With exam season looming, the library had become everyone’s new favourite location.

“I have great news.” Jackson said excitedly.  “Remember how you said you were looking for someone to tutor. Well, there’s this guy in the English class I’m the TA for who would appreciate your help.” He explained.

“Are you serious?” Mark exclaimed out loud, earning sharp glares from everyone around him.

He shot them a sheepish smile, rolling his eyes as soon as they looked away. He returned his attention back to the phone call. “Okay, so when we can we set it up?” he asked.

“I think Youngjae’s schedule is pretty open but I’ll find out for sure. We’ll discuss back at the dorm?” Jackson suggested.

Mark nodded, then muttered a quick okay once he realised that Jackson couldn’t actually see him nodded.

“Okay great.” Jackson said, clearly pleased. “HWAITING HYUNG.” The younger suddenly screeched into the phone making Mark wince and hang up before he actually got kicked out.

Mark returned to the piles of paper and the essay, still waiting to be written but his earlier tiredness was replaced with newfound vigour.

******

“3rd floor library, last table to the right,” Youngjae repeated to himself as he approached the library.

“Wait, was it third floor, last table or last floor, third table?” He asked out loud, stopping in his tracks. “Not again.” He sighed.

He pulled out his phone ready to call Jackson but put it back in his pocket. He had already called the elder 2 times and while Jackson wasn’t an easily irritable person, calling him thrice in a row might just do the trick.

‘ _I’ll just check the 3 rd floor first and if I don’t find anyone, go to the last floor._’ He decided, mentally patting himself on the back for the solid plan.

He examined himself in the glass door before entering the library. Jaebum had rolled his eyes when he had caught Youngjae deliberating his outfit choices the previous night citing something along the lines of _‘It’s a tutoring session, Youngjae-ah, not a date.’_ But Youngjae was eager to make a good first impression. After all, he was probably really going to test the poor guy with his not-so-great English skills, so Youngjae would have to prove that he was a motivated and determined student and part of that was not looking like he had just woken up.

After almost an hour of thought, he had finally decided to go with the loose grey sweater that showed off his collarbones and a pair of skinny jeans that he personally thought did wonders for his legs. And he was pretty sure he had made the right choice considering the handful of appreciative glances he had gotten on the way to the library.

He pushed the door open, letting out a happy sigh as the blast of air conditioning greeted him.

He quickly made his way to the third floor, happily humming a little tune to himself as he walked towards the back, carefully staring at the floor. The odd flooring in the library had caused Youngjae to fall more times than he was proud to admit.

He looked up as he reached the last table, and his breath caught in his throat.

In front was possibly the most ethereal human he had ever seen. The man in front of him had tousled red hair, a lithe build and a face that despite its sharp features looked absolutely angelic.  Even though, he was dressed in a worn sweatshirt, next to him Youngjae looked like a potato.

Alerted by Youngjae’s footsteps, the man looked up startled. “Ah, are you Choi Youngjae?”

Youngjae nodded dryly.

“Ah I’m Mark, I’ll be your tutor, please sit down.” Mark said with a smile, clearing the space next to him without looking away from Youngjae, almost knocking down his coffee cup in the process. 

As Youngjae sat down, feeling flustered under Mark’s heavy gaze, he was glad that he had chosen to dress up...but not for the same reasons as before.

 

******

Mark gulped as he watched Youngjae take his study material out, taking the chance to take in every ounce of the radiance in front of him. When Jackson had said that the younger was cute, he had been expecting small animal cute. Like the kind you aww about and then close your laptop. But this was different.  This was the kind of cute that short circuits your brain and makes you do and say stupid things.

And as if Youngjae wasn’t already perfecting the whole cute thing, the sight of the younger’s collarbones revealed by loose sweater made Mark’s thoughts take a drastic turn...straight into the gutter. (What? He was a normal (very gay) college boy.)

 _Oh god_ he thought to himself. He usually wasn’t this creepy but it seems Youngjae brought out his inner creep and his inner idiot and what was worse was that younger hadn’t even done or said anything.

“Ah, hyung, what did you want to start with?” Youngjae asked.

“Um..why don’t you take out your tests? That way we know where you need work?” Mark suggested, surprised he had managed to get words out considering how 99% of his brain was focusing on that fact that _holy mother of god, his voice was sounded like heaven._

“Sure.” Youngjae replied, shooting Mark a quick smile.

And it was that moment Mark realised, he was so screwed.

******


End file.
